


Okay But That’s Hot

by Fuschaslime



Series: Fuck Buddies! Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU where Lily Potter defeated Voldemort for good, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Banter, Begging, Bets & Wagers, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Kinda, Lapdance, M/M, Perverted Harry, Poker, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Slight fluff, Slut Shaming, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, and now everyone at hogwarts is kinda cool with eachother, apart from house tensions, theyre both over 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuschaslime/pseuds/Fuschaslime
Summary: Draco immediately regrets agreeing to a certain bet made at poker night when he realises he’ll actually have to hold up his end of the deal. Harry is ecstatic.ORDraco Malfoy bets Harry Potter a lapdance. He loses.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fuck Buddies! Drarry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844428
Comments: 22
Kudos: 577





	Okay But That’s Hot

Draco didn’t know why he allowed these sort of things to keep happening. He knew it was ridiculous. He knew he should not be sneaking into the Gryffindor boys’ dormitories. He knew he should not be meeting up with someone in a room that he shares with four other people. He knew he really should not already be semi-hard anticipating said meet up. Basically, Draco was once again ignoring all of his instincts for Harry Potter. 

~~~~

It had started off innocently enough, as innocent as a poker night in the Slytherin common room could be. It went as nondescript as usual: a few knuts and sickles exchanged here and there, some promises of doing homework or cleaning, Luna managed to win a pretty amber necklace off of Pansy before opting out of playing in order to read a magazine that looked about 80 years old. Neville, defeated, gave up after his first loss. Cho quickly followed suit as things began to heat up. Hermione and Blaise grew bored around the same time and decided to witness and instigate instead of play. So, by the end of the night, numbers had shrunk to a face-off between the infamous rivals, Harry and Draco. 

It immediately became high-stakes between them as neither had any real desire for more money and both had a strong motivation to get one up on the other. Draco sat back, face cold and focused, reviewing his cards with Blaise hanging off one shoulder and Pansy the other. Five spades. A straight flush. Draco resisted the urge to smile and looked back up at his opponent, making eye contact with brilliant green.

“You may be good at poker, Malfoy, but Potter’s lucky,” Blaise warned idly as he inspected his nails. 

“You can’t get much better than a hand like that,” Pansy whispered back.

“Yes, ok, thank you for the advice from the peanut gallery,” Draco shook off his compatriots and turned his attention back to the matter at hand: the bet. Draco raised his chin, inspecting Harry’s face and finding nothing but the same stupidly cocky smile he always wore. He paused before speaking, “Alright, Potter. If I win you have to stand up in the grand hall at breakfast and proclaim Slytherin’s superiority over Gryffindor. Convincingly. And call Mcgonagall an old cow.” 

“Oi, fuck off Malfoy, there’s no need for that,” Ron exclaimed as Hermione sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

Pansy let out a malicious laugh. “Oh, there’s definitely a need for that,” 

Just as all hell started to break lose between the two opposing houses, Harry nodded and spoke up. “Alright,” Ron’s mouth fell open and he gave his friend a look of complete betrayal which Harry waved off before leaning over the table, taking a hold of Draco’s loosened tie to pull him in closer and mutter into his ear. 

“But if I win, you have to give me a lap dance,” 

Draco’s entire body stiffened as he felt a flush run through him. Harry drew back and a broad, semi- mocking semi-perverted grin was plastered on his face. Draco straightened up and rolled his eyes, trying to mask how much that threw him off. “Seriously?” He scoffed. 

Harry just nodded, shrugging as if what he had requested wasn’t downright dirty. Draco huffed and looked back down at his cards to maintain his over-confident exterior. “Fine,” It wasnt like he hadn’t done embarrassing things with Potter before. 

Harry smiled like a child on his birthday and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s the bet, then?” Seamus asked, sharing confused looks with the others around the room. 

“That’s between me and Malfoy,” Harry laughed dismissively in his way that infuriated Draco to the extreme because it always allowed him to get away with things. Smug bastard. As expected, people seemed to accept this explanation except Ron who gave Harry a nudge to the side. “I’ll tell you later” Draco caught him mouthing and he could feel his face going red because if Harry actually told Ron the types if things going on between them he wouldn’t be able to look the ginger in his freckled face ever again. 

Draco laid down his cards, a confident smirk appearing on his face as Ginny gave a low whistle. “Straight flush,” 

Harry stared blankly at the cards before him and for a second Draco thought he had crushed the other’s stupid hand to a pulp. But then Harry looked up, gave a self-satisfied wink, and lay down his hand with complete assuredness. Draco’s eyes widened as he counted a queen, a king, a jack, an ace and a ten. Hearts. 

“Royal flush,”

Fuck.

~~~~

Draco was already regretting this. He felt a deep burn of humiliation in his stomach and a simmering blush all the way from his face to the back of the neck. _This was so demeaning_. But he still clenched his fists and gave a soft, patterned knock on the door to Harry’s dorm and walked in when the door was opened by a tieless, unbuttoned, relaxed Potter because secretly this turned him on more than he would like to admit.

“Hey there,” Harry greeted as he closed the door behind them. Draco didn’t answer, instead shooting him a glare but still allowing himself to be pulled in by waist, flush against Harry’s front where the other boy’s half chub was evident. Draco felt blood rush to his dick as he felt the outline of Harry’s cock against his hip. 

“I’ve been looking forward to this all week,” Harry said in a low tone, a hand coming up to play with the hair on the back of Draco’s head. Draco placed a hand on the Gryffindor’s chest, giving a slight push to allow himself to walk Harry backwards towards the bed. 

“Oh really? I’m very happy for you,” He sarcastically remarked, pushing the other down to sit on the bed. “Now let’s get this over with,” 

“Wait, I’ve got music,” Harry leapt up like an excited puppy to put an album onto the gramophone, turning it down as not to disturb neighbouring dorms. It was some sort of rock-ish muggle music that Draco didn’t recognise and he gave his lover an incredulous look.

“Does this really have to be a whole production, Potter?” 

“What, you wanna give me a lap dance without music? How awkward would that be?” Harry chuckled before resuming his seat on the bed.

Draco clicked his tongue as he began to unbutton his shirt. “Well, we could just have sex like normal people,” 

“Yeah but this is, like, super hot,” Harry drawled, spreading his legs and palming himself through his trousers as he watched Draco rid himself of his own, allowing his shirt to hang unbuttoned over his body. Harry whistled as Draco walked towards him, reaching out to grip the waistband of Draco’s black briefs that cupped his ass beautifully and made his dick look as delicious as it tasted when Harry was on his knees and allowing Draco to mess his black curls up even worse than before. “Plus, looks like you’re a bit excited as well,” Harry stared unabashedly at Draco’s boner as his hand was swatted away. 

“Piss off,” Draco looked up the ceiling, obviously embarrassed. Harry faltered. 

“You know, I’m not gonna make you do this if you don’t want to. I don’t-“

“A bet’s a bet, Potter, and I’m going to pay up,” And with that Draco stradeled Harry’s lap up on the bed, paled hands landing on his shoulders as his hips started to slowly roll against the other’s. Harry reached up again to try and take hold of Draco’s hips, to guide his movements so that he could feel his length against his crack. But yet again his hands were pushed away.

“Ah, ah, ah. No touching. That wasn’t part of the bet,” Draco gave a slow, long, tantalisingly dirty grind of his hips and Harry shuddered as he felt Draco’s cock against his own, now unbelievably hard. “ _I_ give _you_ a lap dance, ok? You going to let me do that or are you gonna keep interfering?” He raised an eyebrow, leaning down so that their lips were almost touching, Harry letting out a low groan at his tone and a shifting of hips that had Draco rubbing his ass up and down Harry’s cock like he was riding it. 

“Shit, yeah, baby, do what you need to do,” Harry cursed, still wanting so badly to just grab Draco’s waist and roll up into him. Draco flushed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me baby,” He muttered as he began to litter a trail of kisses down Harry’s neck and towards his chest.

Draco could feel the heavy bulge in Harry’s trousers and he tried to ignore the fact that that made his dick start to leak. He felt like his skin was prickling with electricity as he pulled Harry’s shirt off of him, a hand going down to tease at his belt before smoothing back up and into his hair. Harry let out a frustrated growl and Draco had to shift his hips so that’s Harry wouldn’t make him come just from his noises alone. He buried his nose into the crook of his lover’s neck and started a deep grind up that had both of them panting.

“I hate you for this,” Draco muttered, Harry snorting at the obvious contradiction as his hips twitched upwards. _It wasn’t fair_ Draco thought as his body heated up so much it felt like it was steaming. He was so turned on, his cock was wet with precum and straining within the confines of his briefs as he imagined Harry’s length against him without the layers of fabric. His body was just so responsive in all its teenage gracelessness. 

It was bad enough that Draco had to stare at the floor in the boys’ changing rooms in case he got aroused. It was bad enough that he used to pop a boner if a good-looking guy so much as touched his waist or got close to his face. But Harry Potter made everything so much worse. Before they had started this thing, whatever you could call it, Draco would have to rush to the toilets to wank if Harry said something in a certain tone or looked too good during a quidditch match. But now, when Draco had Harry in his bed and vice versa multiple times a week it was so much worse. Because Harry _knew_. And he’d press up against Draco’s back when no one else was watching just to have him feel the outline of his dick or he’d make obscene hand gestures across the dining tables during mealtime or he’d demand Draco give him a lap dance during a poker game in front of all of their fucking mates. But Draco would still pull him in for a hot kiss before anybody could see and would still meet Harry before class in a broom cupboard to quickly jerk him off or he’d give him the fucking lap dance. Because it was Harry fucking Potter. 

At this point Harry was whining for his trousers to be taken off, all “please” and “c’mon Draco” and “fuck, it hurts” and so Draco obliges and dropped down from his very nice seat on Harry’s lap to his knees in between his legs. He undid the belt and unzipped the fly, all the while looking up intensely at Harry while he in turn was gazing in a lust-stained haze. He allowed Draco to pull the offending garment off of his legs and watched, strained, as he ran his hands up his legs, rubbing small circles into his thighs. 

“God, do you know how good you look on your knees like that?” He murmured. Draco blushed, looking away from the intense eye contact, standing up and turning around. He sat back down onto Harry’s lap, this time arching his back and grinding his hips reverse-cowgirl so that his lover could get a good look at the ass that he was obsessed with. 

“Fuck, so good, that’s it,” Harry groaned, hands twitching as he resisted the urge to grope and fondle and slap those firm cheeks. “Its like you were made for this, so fucking good,” Draco bit his lip so he wouldn’t let out a whine at the words. He could tell Harry was getting close, that’s when he started to get talkative, and Draco’s briefs had a huge slick spot on the front where his cock was begging for release. He had no idea he would get so worked up about this. 

Harry leaned over to breathe into Draco’s ear. “Let me touch you, babe. I’ll make you feel so good. Your ass is practically begging me to with how right it looks on my cock,” He punctuated the request with a upwards roll of his hips, fat cock impossibly hard against him. “You can’t just make me this hard and not let me touch you,”

“Christ, you’re such a pervert,” It meant to come out admonishing but it just ended up as a desperate, aroused half-moan. Harry smirked, knowing he had the upper hand now that the boy on top of him was this needy. “Yeah but you love it. Love when I make you all hot and bothered whenever I want, yeah? Cause you’re so desperate for me you’ll let me wank off against you in the middle of class. _Shit_ , you’re such a slut for my cock,” He swore as Draco gave a particularly hard grind of hips so that his dick was in between his cheeks. 

“Fuck. Off. Potter,” Draco moaned, having to steady himself on Harry’s knees his mind was so clouded and all he could think _was want want want Potter Potter Potter._

“C’mon, baby, let me take care of you,” Harry crooned, slipping a hand round to dip into the other’s waist band. “Fuck,” He hissed upon feeling how slick Draco’s cock was, profusely leaking precum from the tip. “You’re so wet... this all because of me?” He asked softly as he started to stroke up and down the soaked length.

“No, I’m actually thinking about Snape right now,” Draco deadpanned. He was unable to not snap back even at a time like this. 

“Jesus, gross,” Harry started to withdraw his hand but Draco hurriedly grabbed his wrist, pushing it back into his underwear. “You, all for you. _Shit_ , Harry, please,”

Harry gave a low laugh, he other hand going up to latch onto his lover’s blonde hair and pull him back so he was flush against his chest. “Want me to fuck you?” Draco nodded desperately. “Say thank you for making you give me a lap dance,”

He huffed. Harry was very much into getting Draco to beg for his cock, would make him say the most demeaning things before he fucked him. But Draco was so needy for that thick bulge to be inside him he honestly didn’t care anymore. 

“Thank you for making me give you a lap dance,” At this point Harry was now controlling the pace of their grinding, thrusting up in slow, dirty rolls if his hips. “And tell me how much you love this dick,”

Draco was glad Harry couldn’t fully see his face because he may have had to die on the spot if he said this while facing him. “Love it so much, Harry. ‘S so big, fills me up just right. Want it in me so badly, fuck, please Harry, _fuck fuck fuck,_ please fuck me,” Draco whined, needily shoving backwards into his thrusts.

“Hot,” Harry hummed before pushing the boy on top of him to stand up, going backwards on the bed to sit so he was sitting upright against the headboard, reaching under his pillow and retrieving a small bottle of lube and a condom. Draco timidly peeled of his black briefs, discarding them along with his shirt to meet Harry at the top of the bed and pull him in for a sloppy, deep kiss. Harry pushed his tongue into the other’s mouth, exploring it and laving across the roof. Draco pulled back to see Harry had slicked up his cock and was slowly stroking himself as his eyes raked over the blonde’s lithe body, marred with a few hickeys from the other night. 

Impatient of being played with, Draco spoke. “Fuck me,” He demanded but there was no real power behind it. Harry smiled like Draco had said something adorable or complimentary and not asked him to stick his dick in him. Draco continued, hands fussing up and down the others body as he dove in to kiss at his neck again. “All I wanna do is get off, Harry, please. ‘S not my fault I’m this sensitive, please, I’m so desperate, please fuck me,” He begged and Harry laid a comforting hand on the small of his back. 

“Shh, ok, let me prep you,” He soothed but Draco shook his head, slapping his hand away and spreading his legs oh so prettily over his length. “I fingered myself before I got here, you don’t have to stretch me,” 

_“Fuuuuuuuck,”_ And with that Harry lined up and pushed Draco’s hips down onto his cock. The blonde’s mouth fell open in a soft moan, hands clinging to Harry’s shoulders. Both of them knew neither of them were going to last long and so Harry allowed some time for his lover to adjust.

“What were you thinking of when you were fingering yourself?” He asked almost conversationally. 

“How I was going to have to give you a lap dance before you would fuck me,” Draco replied, making Harry snort. 

“You dickhead,” He grinned and Draco met his eyes, so fiercely green, before leaning in for a soft kiss. It was times like these that made their ‘rivals-with-benefits’ arrangement into a ‘rivals-with-benefits-and-also-maybe-feelings’ thing. Draco pushed down that thought and gave a roll of his hips to indicate he was ready for Harry to move. 

Harry wrapped his hands around his lover’s hips and started to pound steadily into the welcoming heat wrapped around his dick. He knew from experience that at this angle he was hitting Draco’s sweet spot over and over; this was confirmed by the muffled staccato sounds he was letting out into Harry’s shoulder, having latched onto it to suck a hickey into him. They were both so close, Harry could feel Draco’s hole clenching and fluttering around him, making his cock twitch. The pace of his thrusts became unsteady, losing rhythm yet exponentially harder. He reached a hand in between the two bodies to pump Draco’s leaking length. 

“No one else fucks you like this, do they? Hm?” Harry asked as his incessant pounding turned to a rough grind up into his partner’s prostate. Draco shook his head against the skin of his lover, a hand reaching up to grip the back of Harry’s neck, who knew the he must be right on the edge of orgasm with the way he was tensing and cursing against him. 

He leans in to speak lowly directly into Draco’s ear, tone so full of lust it causes him to shiver. “You’re all mine, Malfoy, and I’ll make sure you never forget it,”

Draco came with a strangled moan of Harry’s name, gripping Harry in a vice-like hold as he shot ribbons of white that made a mess of both their stomachs. The way Draco’s hole clenched down, as if milking Harry’s cock, had him following suit a few seconds later, pumping out his release and making Draco’s dick twitch pathetically in its sensitive, post-orgasm state. Harry bit down on the blonde’s collar bone as he rode out his orgasm, gripping Draco’s hips hard enough to bruise and keeping himself balls deep inside. It wasnt until Harry had let go of his hips, both of them panting as they relaxed onto the bed that Draco spoke. 

“I’m going to have to make sure to cover up this mark, wanker, you bit me in the most obvious place,” He gingerly removed himself from Harry’s lap, pushing his drooping fringe back from his face. 

“Hey! You’re one to talk, you gave me a hickey!” Harry chuckled, removing the condom and tying it, flicking it into the waste-paper basket next to his bed. 

“You deserved it for the lap dance,” Draco stated matter-of-factly, getting up towards the direction of the dorm’s shower. Harry cleaned himself up with a wet-wipe as he listened to the sounds of running water and Draco mumbling to himself, no doubt complaints about how messy the pair got during sex. 

Harry had put on a new pair of boxers and settled down under the sheets. Draco walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, setting himself the task of collecting his clothes. 

“Come to bed,” Harry whined impatiently, lifting up the covers of his bed to allow Draco entrance. 

“Oh, yes, that’s a good idea. Then your roommates can walk in and find out that we just had sex in their dorm room,” Draco deadpanned. 

The other yawned, reaching out with grabby hands towards his lover. “Just for ten minutes,” 

Draco rolled his eyes but, despite himself, found himself walking over to the bed. “Ten minutes turns into twenty, and then thirty, and then an hour,” Ignoring his explanation, Harry took hold of Draco’s hands and pulled him down into bed, the other grinning in spite of his own reservations. 

They lay face to face, each boy admiring the other’s features, a hand going up to play with hair and another reaching across to caress a chin. And in that moment Draco remembered why he put himself through aches and pains for Harry Potter.

“Just ten minutes won’t hurt, I suppose,”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut ever and it’s probably super ooc because I haven’t watched/read this series in ages (mostly because JK Rowling is a cunt) but I wanted to write some drarry porn. So there you go. 
> 
> There are also probably a bunch of spelling/grammar mistakes but I cba to beta this.


End file.
